gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lady (Schattenwolf)
, Wolfswald |Gestorben = , Königsweg |Alter = 1 Jahr (Staffel 1) |Spezies = Schattenwolf |Fraktion = Haus Stark |Besitzer = Sansa Stark |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Zunni |Todesursache = Getötet auf Befehl von Robert Baratheon durch Eddard Stark |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Lady) }} Lady (im Original: Lady) ist einer von sechs Schattenwolf-Welpen, die von den Kindern des Hauses Stark gefunden werden. Lady wird von Sansa Stark adoptiert und aufgezogen. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in der ersten Folge der Serie Game of Thrones auf. In der Serie Staffel 1 Lady wird zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern neben ihrer toten Mutter im Wolfswald nördlich von Winterfell gefunden. Sie wird nach Winterfell zurückgebracht, wo sie von Sansa Stark adoptiert und aufgezogen wird. Sansa erzieht Lady dazu, sich sittsam und ruhig zu verhalten. Lady begleitet Sansa auf dem Weg nach Königsmund und ist bereits auf die Größe eines erwachsenen Hundes gewachsen. Bei einem Streit zwischen Arya Stark und Prinz Joffrey wird dieser von ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria angegriffen. Arya verjagt Nymeria und weil Königin Cersei Gerechtigkeit für ihren Sohn verlangt, muss König Robert Baratheon befehlen, dass Lady an Nymerias Stelle hingerichtet werden soll. Eigentlich soll dies durch die Hand von Ser Ilyn Payn geschehen, aber Eddard Stark besteht darauf, diese Pflicht selbst zu übernehmen, weil Lady, so sagt er, als Kreatur des Nordens etwas besseres als den Schlächter verdient hat. Lady spürt Eddards Absichten nicht, als dieser sich ihr nähert und wird von ihm mit einem schnellen Hieb seines Großschwertes Eis getötet. Es wird später angedeutet, das Lady eine Beerdigung auf dem Friedhof von Winterfell erhielt. Kurz nach der Ankunft in Königsmund wird Lady während des Streits zwischen Arya und Sansa erwähnt. Arya konfrontiert Sansa damit, dass Lady noch am Leben wäre, wenn Sansa die Wahrheit über den Vorfall am Ufer des Trident gesagt hätte. Arya wird daraufhin auf ihr Zimmer geschickt. Auftritte Hinter den Kulissen Nachdem die Dreharbeiten für Ladys Hundedarstellerin Zunni beendet waren, wurde der Northern Inuit von Sophie Turner, der Sansa-Darstellerin, adoptiert.Game of Thrones – Dire Wolves In den Büchern Lady war ein Schattenwolf, der mit Sansa Stark verbunden war. Sie gehörte zum gleichen Wurf wie Grauwind, Nymeria, Sommer, Struppel und Geist. Lady hat graues Fell und gelbe Augen. Sie ist die kleinste des Wurfes. A Game of Thrones Lady wird von Robb Stark und Jon Schnee gemeinsam mit dem Rest ihres Wurfes entdeckt, nachdem ihre Mutter von einem Hirsch getötet wurde. Lady baute eine Verbindung zu Sansa Stark auf und übernahm die zierlichen Manieren und vertrauensvolle Natur ihrer Herrin. Weil der Schattenwolf von Arya Stark, Nymeria, den Prinzen Joffrey Baratheon an den Ufern des Trident angegriffen hatte, sollte Nymeria getötet werden, doch war sie unauffindbar. Bei Darry forderte die boshafte Königin Cersei Lennister, dass an ihre Stelle Lady treten sollte. Trotz dem Protest von Sansa, führt ihr Vater die Tötung selbst aus, so wie es Brauch im Norden war und um Lady die Schmerzen zu ersparen, die sie durch den königlichen Henker Ilyn Payn erlitten hätte. Der vertrauensvolle Schattenwolf spürte nicht Eddards Absicht und wird mit einem einzigen Hieb des Großschwertes Eis getötet. Danach befiehlt Eddard, ihren Körper nach Norden zu bringen und in Winterfell beizusetzen. Die Wachen sind überrascht wegen des Befehls, aber Eddard fügt hinzu: :"The Lannister woman shall never have this skin." Lady wurde auf dem Friedhof von Winterfell begraben. Als sie dorthin gebracht wird, spüren Grauwind, Struppel und Sommer ihren Tod und stoßen ein trauriges Wolfsgeheul aus. Gemäß George R. R. Martin, ließ Sansa der Verlust ihres Wolfes ein wenig hilflos zurück. Galerie Der Königsweg 102_Sansa_und_Lady1.jpg 102_Sansa_und_Lady2.jpg 102_Lady_angekettet.jpg Hinter den Kulissen SophieTurnerNorthernInuit (1).jpg SophieTurnerNorthernInuit (2).jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Lady es:Dama fr:Lady pl:Dama pt-br:Lady (lobo gigante) ru:Леди zh:淑女 Kategorie:Schattenwölfe Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Status: Verstorben